1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerial toys, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy balloon cover which simulates a hot-air balloon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toy balloons to simulate lighter-than-air devices is known in the prior art. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,838, which issued to C. Mason on Mar. 27, 1979. The Mason toy consists of a basket gondola made of a light plastic or some other material which is then attached to the bottom of a toy balloon. The balloon is filled with a gas less heavy than air, such as helium, so as to provide the buoyancy required to lift the gondola into the air. The basket gondola and balloon are held together by means of stretching the balloon knot though a keyhole slot made in the basket gondola. The knot is held in place by wedging it into a thin part of the keyhole slot. The basket gondola and balloon construction is utilized as a child's toy or for advertising promotion.
While the Mason balloon toy is functional for its intended purpose, it can be appreciated that its appearance is not particularly similar to a conventional full sized hot air balloon. More particularly, the balloon knot and the transparent construction of the balloon make it evident that the device is not designed to be a substantial replica of a real hot air balloon capable of carrying several adults. Further, when the Mason device is filled with a lighter-than-air gas whereby it can float in the air, the device is subject to rapid destruction when the exposed outer surface of the balloon comes into contact with pointed or sharp objects. Additionally, no means are provided for retaining the balloon toy in a particular desired location, and accordingly, the danger of the toy being destroyed is substantially increased by this inability to retain it within preselected areas. As such, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for new and improved floating balloon toys whereby the supporting balloon is more carefully protected from destruction and also where the toy can be positioned in a preselected desired location. In this respect, the invention substantially fulfills this need.